Thankfully Missed BDay Party
by Carpe Noctem Amicus
Summary: Nothing to do with the story "A companion to wolves". Max just wanted a normal b-day...until she met Rafael...


Thankfully Missed B-Day Party

By: Sivamet

Chapter 1-

Walking through the woods at night is one of my favorite things to do. The peacefulness of the silent wood has always comforted me, but then again I am twenty one years old, and it is my birthday. Yet when all of my friends had their twenty first b-day they all went out to the bar barn down the street. Yeah, that shows how much of a country town we are, we don't even have a proper bar. So, why am I walking through the woods and not at the bar especially on the birthday where you are allowed to drink…legally? Well, let's just say that there was a b-day party hosted at the bar, there were a bunch of friends waiting there to say 'surprise', and there was a guy there that I did NOT want to run into.

That wasn't the only reason that I was not going. Some of my friends how vowed to get me drunk and tattoo a wolf to my left wrist, they said that way I wouldn't be so mad because it could be hidden under my watch. Now, don't get me wrong, I love wolves, all wolves, especially the pups, but needles, not that's a different story. When I was little this nurse, that had no idea what she was doing, decided to put the needle horizontally into my skin, but then lift it vertically up. Let's just say that I have never looked at a needle the same way sense.

So here I am, walking alone in the woods behind my house. Rounding a tree that was nearly three stories high and about as wide as a Buick at the base, I nearly trip over a root. I really should have brought a flashlight but the full moon was out so shouldn't it be giving off some light? I could just vaguely make out the shapes of the trees in front of me, some of them casting snarled looking shadows and other just ominous ones. Starting to feel anxious I turn around to head back home when I hear a twig snap to my right.

Now I'm not that skinny but I'm not considered big either, but when I heard that twig snap I bet I moved as fast as an athlete that was coming up on the finish line. My head whipping around I searched the darkness trying to find what had made the noise. Calculating the distance in my head to my house I start to take larger steps in that direction, still keeping my head facing the sound. Too bad I wasn't watching in front of me also.

Chapter 2-

"Oof."

Hitting a brick wall can really knock the wind out of you, at least it felt like a brick wall, and I thought it was one until I looked up. A man was standing in front of me, just staring at me really. And heck, I couldn't help it, I gawked back at him. Washboard abs, well at least now I know what they mean by an eight pack. But it was his eyes that I seemed caught on; one a vivid blue, the other a very dark chocolate staring back at mine. His hair was black, almost down to his chin, and looked as if it would be silky to the touch; he also had an angular face. Being perfectly tanned was also a bonus on him, and I didn't see _any _tan lines.

And then I realized exactly what he was wearing, just jeans. No shoes, so shirt, so service came to mind rather quickly. His jeans weren't even buttoned on my closer inspection. Jerking my gaze back up to his face I see he is smirking at me.

"Sorry" I mutter and try to go around him. I make it past and then remember that this is my property. Spinning around I say to him "What are you doing here, and who are you exactly?"

…..

The way she said it, as if it was an afterthought, I couldn't help it, I laughed right in her face. And by the look on that face after I laughed she did not appreciate it.

"I was just passing along" I say to her.

Eyes narrowing she says "Without shoes? Without a shirt? In a forest? At night?"

Ouch, those questions are going to be a little harder to explain. While taking my time to think of an answer that won't have her running away from me screaming, she folds her arms across her chest and starts tapping her foot impatiently. And what a tiny foot it was I realized. She looked so delicate standing there in the dark in an oversized hoodie and baggy sweats, her shoes; comfortable sneakers. All of which were black, including her hair, long hair that reached toward the low center of her back and curled slightly at the ends. But it was her eyes that captured my attention. Violet eyes, I have never seen eyes that color before. They were absolutely beautiful.

…..

Clearing my throat I tapped my foot while waiting for an answer. Then with a sheepish look on his face he says "Um" then looks down at himself, looks like he was just realizing that he wasn't really that dressed. His face turning a rather cute shade of pink he looks at me again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I was this under dressed."

"You know this is private property, my private property?"

"Oh, sorry again." He says, but gives no explanation for him being here.

"Fine, don't tell me why you're here, or your name, I'll just call my friends at the police department and they can have a nice little chat with you themselves." I say turning my back to head home to grab a phone. Stupid I know, to not have my cell with me but I figured I would be the only one on my property at this time of night.

Chapter 3-

Realizing I made a mistake by showing myself to her I grab her hand to halt her progress through the wood. Then I found out I made a bigger mistake by doing that. She spun on me, utter fear on her face and opened her mouth to scream. Quickly covering her mouth with my hand she started to struggle in earnest, kicking out with her feet and flailing her free arm. Cursing, I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her chest. Her hands automatically go to my hand that is covering her mouth to try to free herself. I tighten my hold around her chest and press her back to my front to try to get a better hold on her. It was then that she stopped struggling completely, even her arms went slack.

Worrying that I hurt her I eased up on my arm, to feel her take in a deep breath through her nose. Making sure that my head was next to hers so she could hear me, I say "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just don't think that calling the police is necessary. I will tell you exactly why I am here if you will let me."

….

He sounded so sincere in his words...that he didn't really want to hurt me. It almost sounded as if he was disgusted by the thought, and I didn't really mean to freak out like that. I just don't really like to be touched ever since that one time….um, let's not think about that right now. Figuring that I better try to at least get him to let go of me, I slowly nod my head.

"So if I let you go you promise not to scream?"

Again, a nod.

"Good, I'm going to let go now."

As soon as he let go I stumbled away from him. Leaning into a tree I face him. Still breathing hard I say, "Well, let's at least go back to my house." and turn to head that way, muttering under my breath "At least that way I will be close to a phone." I get about ten yards away when I realize that I don't hear him behind me. Sighing I turn around to see where he was and almost jump right out of my skin. He was right behind me, and looking at my butt. At first I was a little afraid about how close he was to me but then I got a little mad when I realized where he was looking. "Figures, all guys are the same." I say in anger and turn to finish the walk to the house.

….

Crap, she caught me. But then again I couldn't help it. She isn't what guys would consider drop dead gorgeous but she does have something about her that I can't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss her. God there has to be something wrong with me. When we were clearing the woods I got the first look of her house. It was small, like a wood cabin. I also noticed that there was smoke coming out of the chimney; it could be really cozy in there.

Rounding a corner of the building with her I see the driveway, there are two cars in it. One is a sensible jeep x unlimited, a good pick for this kind of terrain, the other is a Mercedes. The latter is probably what made her stop and curse.

…..

Chapter 4-

"For the love of God, not now!" I say. This is exactly what I did not need. Madder than ever I turn around from the cars and head up my steps, almost running into the bewildered man behind me. Stepping around him I slam open my door and say "Get the h**l out of my house." The man sitting on my comfy love seat just looked up from the whiskey glass and said "Now, is that any way to speak to your fiancée?"

"Fiancée?" says the man behind me.

"Oh, please. You dumped me a month ago." I say sarcastically going into the small kitchen space. Pulling down a mug I start to make hot cocoa. Remembering the man I met in the woods I ask "You want some?"

"Sure" he says, still keeping his eye on the man in my chair.

"Angel, love, why can't you see that I have made a mistake? I want you back, I promise I will be good this time." he says with a smile on his face. That smile….I hate that smile. It was what caused so many nightmares since _he _broke up with _me_.

Standing in the kitchen trying to make the hot cocoa I start to think about why I hate him exactly.

About a year ago we met at a Halloween party that a friend was throwing. I went as a witch, a classic costume. Then when I was wondering around the house trying to find the blood punch bowl I ran right into a medieval warrior dressed in a kilt and a sporran with a sword attached at his side. Yes, of course, I laughed my head off. Who wouldn't? It was a guy in a kilt! Then he got this real serious look on his face and started to explain about how he was suppose to be God in that time. I was so fascinated by his stories that when he asked me out on a date I said yes without thinking.

After about eight months of dating he got down on one knee and proposed. I was so happy that I started to plan the wedding immediately. But that was probably where my fault was. I started to notice that he went missing every now and again. I would call him on his cell phone and he would say that he was busy, couldn't talk right now, and hung up without letting me get a word in.

I just shrugged it off, thinking that he was just as obsessed with the wedding as I was. Well, as it turned out, he wasn't obsessed with the wedding, he was obsessed with trying to cheat on my by going through all of my brides maids.

Needless to say that as soon as I found out he dumped me, saying that it could never work between us. I was sad that I was cheated on, but I was mad that I was cheated on and didn't put the stupid pieces together.

That a**.

….

I take my eyes off of the man when I hear a muffled sob come from the kitchen. She was trying not to cry for some reason. Without thinking I stand near her, not really sure what to do. She looks at me from under tear filled lashes then seems to shake herself out of it before I can reach out to touch her. She turns off the now boiling milk and starts to fill two mugs. Then she adds the cocoa and stirs both of them. Placing one of the steaming mugs in front of me she leaves the kitchen to go back into the living room. I follow but stand back, not knowing exactly what to do.

…..

That creep needs to get out of my house right now.

"By the way, happy birthday Maxie." says Ryan.

"Don't call me that!" I scream at him. "You have no right to call me that, leave right now or I am going to call the police. You know what, just stay there, I'm going to call the cops and they can remove you!"

It was then that Ryan decided to get a little rough with me. He grabbed my right wrist, which seems to be the running thing tonight, and twists it painfully behind my back.

I didn't even see him move, but the next instant the man from the woods was there. Grabbing Ryan by the collar he yanked him off of me and threw him across the room. Not just shoved him a couple of feet but actually threw him across the room with enough force to crack the plaster in the wall.

Without even realizing what I was doing I went to the stranger and buried my face in his back, trembling so hard it actually hurt.

Ryan was not a small man, but he wasn't considered big either, he had more of a sleek look. He had muscled but compared to the man standing right in front of me, it looked as if Ryan had them almost painted on instead of actually doing the labor to earn them. And the man that had earned his muscles, the mysterious man I had literally just met about an hour ago in my woods, was defending me right now to a man he had never met before.

…..

Chapter 5-

I can't believe that guy actually thought that he could get away with grabbing her like that right in front of me. Then after I threw him away I would have expected her to run away, but she surprised me when she turned to me and started to bury her face in the center of my back, hands clutching my waist band.

When the man finally picks himself up off the floor he looks bewildered, like he didn't know how he got there. His face turns a dark shade of red and he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a switchblade and opens it with an experts skill.

"Just who the h**l do you think you are?" yelled Ryan.

"My name is Rafael Wolfe, and you have to leave." I say while taking a step forward.

Releasing me from her death grip, 'Maxie' as the man called her, strides to the phone, picks it up, and starts dialing. As she puts the phone to her ear Ryan's face drains of all color.

"All right, I'll go. But this isn't over yet." he says as he almost runs out of the door.

Turning around to watch his progress, I make sure that he gets in his car and is well out of sight before I turn to the woman in the room.

…..

Putting the phone down I slump into one of my favorite chairs. My living room is a little sparse but I have enough single seater chairs for five people. I hear the door close and a lock clicking into place. Stiffening my back I turn to look at Rafael Wolfe. He has a concerned look on his face as he slowly comes closer to me, making careful movements so as not to scare me. He kneels in front of me and gently takes my wrist in his hand.

"Did he hurt you?" he says while looking at my wrist, making sure he does not hurt me as he turns my hand this way and that, as if looking for a break in the bone.

"I think he just bruised it." I say while watching him closely.

"Let me get some ice for you then." As soon as those words were out of his mouth he was rising to walk to the refrigerator.

"Don't. There's no need for that. It's not really swelling or anything." I say getting up to follow him.

He stops and turns to me. "Ok, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." I say as I go around him into the kitchen. Then with a little smile on my face I say "I guess I can't call the cops on a guy that probably just saved my life, right?"

"I told you before that I won't hurt you." He says to me with a smile.

"Right, then explain why you were in my woods." I say pulling down two wine glasses and a bottle that was unopened. They were gifts that my best friend Marla had given me that morning. Reading the card that was attached to the neck of the bottle, I smile at the saying "The problem with some people is that when they aren't drunk, they're sober." by William Butler Yeats. She does love to find obscure quotes.

"Want some wine for while you're telling me everything?" I ask.

…..

Chapter 6-

Grumbling about how I have to answer her question I say yes to the wine thinking it might help us both to have a glass…or two…or three.

I head back to the living room as she pours the wine. "Who was that guy exactly, and what did he do to you to make you so afraid?"

"None of your business." I say "And you're dodging the question." Going back into the living room carrying two glasses almost filled to the brim with the sweet red wine I sit down on my favorite chair and hand him a glass. He accepts the glass, saying 'thank you' and raises an eyebrow at the amount of wine.

"What? It's my birthday, this is how I'm celebrating." He leans back into his seat and takes a long gulp where he swallows nearly half of the glass of wine.

Smiling, I just sip at mine, waiting for an answer. When he sees that I am waiting he leans forward, puts down the glass on the coffee table between us and rests his arms on his thighs.

….

I thought I had bought some time trying to talk about the guy that attacked her, or drinking the wine, but it seems that she wanted to get right to business. Putting down my glass I lean forward and take a deep breath.

"You took a picture of me, I want it." I say.

Her face clouds with confusion before saying "No I didn't, I only take pictures of wolves. You know, the beasties that roam this forest?"

….

"Yes, I know the wolves. Now please give me the photo of the black wolf with a white patch on his chest." He says while looking at me intently.

"A black wolf now? What happened to the whole 'I want my picture back'?" I say, and when I do his eyes harden. And then when he speaks he does so as if he is talking to a small child.

"Yes, I want the picture you took of me, the black wolf with a white patch on his chest."

I stare at him trying to make sense of his words. Then it hits me, this guy is insane. He thinks that he is a wolf for crying out loud.

….

Chapter 7-

Yup, there it was, the look of disbelief and then the look as if I was crazy. Slowly she gets up off her chair and heads to the phone again. Sighing I get up out of my chair also and start looking through drawers in her desk, when I find nothing there I start to look around her cabin. There are only three doors in her cabin, opening the first I find it leads to the bedroom. As soon as I walk into it she yells "What are you doing? Get out of there right now!"

Without listening to her I go inside and start to pull open her drawers in there. Opening that top one of her dresser I see lacy things that catch my attention for only a second before she yanks me away, slams the drawer closed, then leans her back against it as if protecting it with her life.

"You know, this will go faster and I will be out of your hair quicker if you just tell me where the picture is." I say calmly to her.

Narrowing her eyes at me she look me up and down then says "You will go away and not go through my things anymore if I give it to you?"

"Yes, I promise you won't see me ever again." But when I say that I feel a little twinge near my heart. Hmm, that was weird.

…..

Staking off out of my bedroom I stomp my feet on the floor as I head to the second door in the cabin. Opening the door I turn on a red light and head down the steps.

"Am I seeing red, or is it just me?" I hear from right behind me. Jumping a little as he says it I say "This is called a dark room genius, no natural light can get in here or it ruins the pictures."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Well where is it?" he asks while starting to go through my pictures.

"Wait! Some of those can't be moved yet! Sheesh, why don't you get just a smidgen of patience and I will give you the photo in one second." I say while pushing him into a corner of the room, nowhere near my precious pictures.

…..

"Fine, just get me the photo." I say as I watch her walk around the basement. She must really love her work to push me out of the way like that. Then with a practiced art she pulls all of her hair back and puts it into a pony tail, rolls up her sleeves, and walks over to a little white bin on the other corner of the room. Using tongs she lifts out a photo and puts it into another green bin right next to the white one.

"You have to give me a minute for the solution to wash off in the water." She says without even looking at me. Quietly I walk over to her, being sure not to make a sound as I go up right behind her and look over her shoulder. Wow. That picture was perfection. It was of me in wolf form walking through the woods. My right front paw was up in the walking position, my tail almost downcast behind me. But I was looking right at her, that's what made the picture. My mismatched eyes stood out in the darkness of the forest, along with my white chest. No wonder she loves her pictures so much, I was falling in love with my picture.

…..

Chapter 8-

I knew he was right behind me; he always was when I turned my back. And I really wanted this picture; it was the best one yet. Photo perfection. Sighing, I put it into a plastic sleeve and turn around. Handing him the picture I say "Now get out." And walk out of the darkroom, turning off the light at the top of the stairs. Let him find his own way out.

…..

Walking in the dark was nothing new to me, I can see pretty well in it actually. Going around tables with different bins on them and walking up the stairs I keep thinking about what her face looked like when she gave me the photograph; almost sadness with a hint of longing in those eyes. Entering the living room again I close the door behind me and say "I'm sorry that I went through your things, but I really need this picture."

"Sure. What do I care? It's only probably the best one I've ever taken." She says while pouring another glass of wine.

Then I remember something else the guy Ryan said. It was her birthday.

…

"Look, Maxie…"

"Don't call me that. Why does everyone think they have the right to call me that? My Name is Max. No Maxine, no Maxie. Just Max." I say and then take another sip of wine.

He sighs, then says "Sorry, but I will give you the picture as a birthday gift if you can promise to never show it to anyone…ever."

What? That is a compromise? It was the best picture I had ever taken and he wanted me to keep it a secret? "Why? It's mine in the first place. Why do I have to keep it a secret?" I say while looking at him over the rim of my glass. When he only frowns and doesn't respond instantly I sigh and pull my legs up underneath me, getting comfortable for the spiel that he was about to give me.

"Because I am a were wolf and any one you show that to could be a were wolf too and they will know the difference between a normal wolf and a were so they will want to keep our existence a secret and the only way to do so would be to kill you."

When he said that sentence he did so in only one breath.

Wow, this man really was crazy. Wait, "How do they know the difference?"

He sighs and says, "It's our eyes, if you look at a wolf eye there is barley any white, the iris takes up most of the space on the eye. With a were wolf we have humanistic eyes. You can clearly see the white in our eyes. That brings a whole new meaning to 'don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes'."

"Right." I say with disbelief.

….

How in the world was I ever going to get this thick skulled woman to believe me? I guess I could show her, but that goes against our laws. But that would be the only way she completely believes me, and by seeing it she will know how important this is and just how much in danger her life is if she shows anyone her picture. Then that's it. I will show her.

…..

Looking as if he had made a very big decision he walks toward me and throws the picture down on the coffee table in front of me. "Remember what I told you? About how I won't hurt you? Well, I promise I won't, just don't scream, ok?" he says with a touch of concern on his face.

"I promise." I say with a curious look on my face.

He sighs and starts to move all of my chairs behind me somewhere, then he moves the coffee table to my right, now there was nothing between me and the fire place, except him. Then with one last glance in my direction he changes. I really can't figure out another word for it. He just… I guess….shifts into another being, a wolf, an all black wolf except for a white patch on his chest.

"Oh crap."

….

I was watching her face intently for any signs of fear when she says 'oh crap' and bounds off of the couch. Thinking I have scared her to death I back away instantly into a corner. But it was then that I notice that she was walking toward me with a huge grin on her face. Stupefied I just stand there and watch her advance even more.

…..

"Oh my God your huge!" I say in an amazed voice. When I took the picture I knew it was a big wolf but he was across a field, so I didn't get an up close view of him. I trip over something on my way to him and look down. It was his jeans. Hmm, maybe this 'change' is not mystical but biological. That would explain the jeans. Stepping over them I crouch down in front of him, not a lot because standing up straight his head reached my stomach with ease, but I crouch down enough to where my eyes meet his.

I look at his eyes, the same as if he was in human form, then I look at his body, well muscled and sleek looking. The perfect hunter. "Can I pet you?" I ask.

Nodding his head he moves a step closer and lowers his head a bit so I can reach the scruff of his neck. Running my hands through his fur I am amazed at how soft it is, almost like cool silk. When I go to rub his ear like I would a dogs his eyes close and he lets out this low rumble, leaning into my hand.

"Wow, you're amazing."

…..

Chapter 9-

Her touch felt like heaven. I have never been touched while I was in my wolf form, normally everyone who sees me shift runs away screaming. This woman was completely different from what I thought she would be. Instead of running away she comes nearer. She wanted to pet me, and when she did I couldn't bite back the moan that she caused.

"Oh, wait! Let me get my camera." She said, and then she was off. I sorely missed her touch, but what did she say? A camera? Didn't I just tell her how dangerous this was? Taking pictures of me in my wolf form?

….

I can't help it. I want a picture of a wolf sitting in my living room curled up in front of the fire. Yes he said this was dangerous but I think I will start my own collection of pictures, just for me, of him even. Smiling to myself I think that I could take pictures of him in human form too. In both forms he would make a great picture. Running up the stair with camera in hand I was surprised to see him walking with his jeans in his mouth to the bathroom.

"No, wait!" I say. And as soon as he turns around I snap a picture of him, jeans and all. Giggling when he gives me a dirty look that clearly shows both in human and wolf form, I say "This is just for my own private collection. I swear. Besides, it is my birthday. Please, please, please let me take a few pictures of you? You can even have some for yourself if you want them. Please?"

I could see that he was giving in, then with a very animalistic sigh, (he seems to be sighing a lot) he drops the pants and stands right in front of me, as if saying 'ok, what do you want me to do?'

"Could you possibly…um…." When I paused to say look cute, curled up in a ball in front of the fire, he looked at me and tilted his head, waiting patiently for me to tell him. And when I did I don't think he liked the term 'cute' but he did as I asked. He walked over to the fire place, plopped his butt down and then looked at me, sighed and curled into a ball, closing his eyes, feigning sleep.

He looked so cute like that I just stared for a minute, smiling. When he notices that I wasn't taking pictures he opened his left eye and made a 'harrumph' sound deep in his throat.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I say as I kneel down to get the right angle for the shot. I take about four different pictures of him laying there sprawled out so I can get how he looks, curled into a ball for the cute factor, and laying on his haunches facing the camera for a frontal view. Then I had a cool idea.

"Hey, can you snarl at me for a minute, I want to get a picture of that too." I say while fiddling with my camera lens.

…

Snarl at her? I'm going to scare her to death. I thought I would help ease some of those sad events of the day for her by posing for her one or two pictures. I didn't think she would want clear over a dozen or two. Then I have a good idea, it would be fun to get back at her for the curled in a ball thing. Ok, she wants a snarl, I'll give her a snarl.

…..

All of a sudden a deafening snarl makes me still what I was doing with my camera. I look up into the eyes of a wolf that looks like it is about to eat me. His lips pulled back over his teeth, exposing the long, sharp k-9's. Hackles raised he mock charged me and I fell flat on my butt. When I right myself I hear this coughing coming from him. Looking in his direction I see that his tail is wagging and that coughing noise is him laughing at me.

Sticking my tongue out at him and smiling back I say "Ok, now do that again so I can get a picture."

As I take a few more pictures of him I think back on the day, walking through the woods, meeting him, he protects me from my ex. And then announces that he is a were wolf, and a beautiful one at that. I am so glad I missed my birthday party.

After a few snaps of my camera and him snarling and grumbling that I want to take a few more pictures, I think to myself, what a wonderful twenty first birthday.


End file.
